Haru Haru Big Bang IchiRuki version
by Natsuki as Calyx
Summary: One shot! Ichigo ditinggalkan Rukia karena suatu alasan yang disembunyikan Rukia. Apa yang terjadi? Fic ini disertai dengan lagu Haru Haru Big Bang yang artinya "Hari Demi Hari". Mungkin gak teralu sedih menurutku, kalo gitu Read and Review aja deh!


I'm back!!! Kali ini cuma bikin one-shot!! ^^

Sebenernya ini udah pernah di taro di note fb w..tapi karena yang lain minta masukin ke yah..w masukin aja deh!! ^^

W bikin dari video Haru Haru-Big Bang..lagi tergila-gila ma lagu itu!! Bagus banget!! -nangis gaje- cobe deh dengerin lagunya sambil baca fic ni..hehehe~ gak bakat bikin sedih juga, jadi hayati aja..^^

Trus karena ni songfict juga, jadi yang w kasih cuma lirik bahasa inggrisnya doank..hehe~

okey!! Cerita dimulai!! ^^

**Disclaimer: **Intinya, Bleach bukan punyaku!! Om Tite, berikan saja untukku dan akan kujodohkan Ichigo dengan Rukia!! XD

Haru Haru - Big Bang

_**Yeah**_

Malam..seharusnya sudah jadi kenangan romantis untuk pasangan kekasih..apalagi dihiasi indahnya lampu-lampu jalanan yang berwarna-warni. Mobil lalu lalang menandakan semua orang sedang pergi berlibur atau jalan-jalan bersama keluarga atau sang kekasih, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini..........

_**Finally I realized**_

Seorang pemuda sedang memeluk seorang gadis dengan erat. Kemudian gadis itu menamparnya dan melepaskan pelukan sang pemuda.

_**That I am nothing without you**_

"Ini sudah berakhir, Ichigo!!" serunya. Kemudian gadis itu berlari dari hadapan sang pemuda dengan cepat.

"Rukia!!!" sang pemuda berusaha mengejar gadis itu, tetapi terlambat, sang gadis sudah lebih dulu naik taksi dan sang pemuda tak dapat mengejar kendaraan itu dengan kakinya.

_**I was so wrong forgive me**_

Dalam taksi yang sedang berjalan, gadis tersebut menangis. "Maaf, Ichigo.." katanya terisak.

____Haru Haru_Big Bang__

_**My heart broken like wave**_

Ichigo menelpon Rukia dengan HPnya. Tut..tut..tut..terdengar nada tunggu. Kemudian telepon diangkat. "Halo, Rukia?"

_**My heart shaken like wind**_

"........" Rukia yang diseberang sana hanya diam.

_**My heart vanished like smoke**_

"Kau tidak mengatakan alasannya! Kenapa?" suara Ichigo terdengar tinggi menandakan ia sedang marah. Pip! "Halo?? Halo??" Telepon diputuskan oleh Rukia.

_**It can't be removed like a tatto**_

"Sial!!" keluh Ichigo. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut merah datang dan menghajar Ichigo dengan meninjunya. Ichigo terjatuh ke bawah dan melihat wajah orang yang meninjunya.

_**I sigh deeply as if a ground is going to cave in**_

_**Only dusts are pilled up my mind**_

"Tinggalkan dia!!" kata pemuda berambut merah itu. Kemudian dia pergi sambil meninggalkan Ichigo yang kebingungan dan sedih.

_**Say goodbye**_

____Haru Haru_Big Bang__

_**Yeah**_

_**I thought I wouldn't be**_

_**Able to live even one day without you**_

Ichigo yang bersedih karena Rukia telah mencampakkannya, selalu terlihat murung. Dia mengira tak kan bisa hidup tanpa Rukia disampingnya. Wajahnya tak pernah terlihat riang lagi, wajahnya sekarang terlihat seperti "Aku Ingin Mati".

_**But somehow I managed to live**_

_**On longer than I thought**_

Hari demi hari dijalaninya dengan kesedihan, seolah tak ada yang dapat menggantikan tempat khusus di hati Ichigo. Hanya Rukia yang selalu Ichigo pikirkan dan tak ada yang lain.

_**You don't answer anything as I cry out**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless**_

"Aku..merindukanmu, Rukia.." desah Ichigo. Kemudian dia mengambil bantal dan menutupi wajahnya lalu tidur.

____Haru Haru_Big Bang__

_**What is it about that person next to you**_

_**Did he make you cry?**_

Di saat Ichigo sudah tertidur lelap, terlihat Rukia bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang duduk berdua di cafe.

"Apakah kau yakin tidak akan memberitahu dia soal itu?" tanyanya.

_**Dear can you even see me**_

_**Did you forget completely?**_

_**I'm worried, I feel anxiety**_

Rukia menunduk sedih sambil meremas rok ungu mudanya. "A-aku tidak tahu.." wajah Rukia terlihat sendu dan hampir menangis. " Aku tak mau penyakit kanker hatiku ini menjadi beban untuknya..bila Ichigo mengetahui kebenarannya, itu hanya akan menyakiti dia.."

Kemudian Rukia mengingat yang dikatakan dokter padanya minggu lalu.

_Haru Haru_Big Bang_

**FLASHBACK **

_"Kanker hatimu sudah dalam masa kritis..aku menyarankanmu untuk menjalani operasi." kata sang dokter, Ukitake. _

_"Bila aku tidak mengikutinya..apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Rukia. _

_"Kau mungkin akan meninggal beberapa bulan lagi jadi.." _

_"Ya. Aku mengerti, dokter Ukitake.." _

**FLASHBACK END **

_Haru Haru_Big Bang_

_**Because I can't get close nor try talk to you**_

Esoknya, Ichigo tak sengaja menemui Rukia yang sedang berbelanja. Segera saja ia berlari ke tempat Rukia. Rukia yang melihat Ichigo berlari ke arahnya, dengan cepat membayar belanjannya lalu lari dari situ secepat mungkin.

Rukia berlari melewati taman kota. Ichigo yang langkah kakinya lebih lebar menghentikan Rukia tepat didepannya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kita perlu bicara!!" seru Ichigo sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Rukia hanya menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!! Katakan sekarang juga!!" nafas Ichigo sudah mulai tenang. "Kita sudah bersama selama 6 tahun..kau tak dapat meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa penjelasan!!"

Rukia terkejut dengan pernyataan Ichigo barusan. Ia tak boleh menceritakan tentang kankernya itu pada Ichigo. "Wow, ternyata kau bodoh juga ya." Rukia memasang tampang sok cuek dengan terpaksa.

"Aku hanya menyukai laki-laki kaya, tahu?" hatinya terasa pedih untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. "Kau tidak lebih dari sekedar mainan untukku!"

Ichigo terkejut dengan perkataan Rukia. 'Apa? Mainan?' dirinya berpikir keras. 'Tidak mungkin!'

"Kenapa kau tidak cari gadis lain saja, hah?? Inoue misalnya??" Rukia berkacak pinggang. "Berharap saja gadis itu adalah yang kau cari."

_**I spend long nights by myself**_

_**Erasing my thoughts a thousand times!**_

Mata Ichigo membelalak. Hatinya mengatakan Rukia bohong, tetapi telinganya berkata lain, dia mendengar semua kata-kata kejam itu dari bibir Rukia.

"Sudah ya." Rukia pergi dari hadapan Ichigo yang mematung.

__Haru Haru_Big Bang__

_**Don't look back and leave**_

_**Don't find me again and live**_

_**Because I have no regret from loving you**_

_**Take only the good memories**_

Hari ini Ichigo berjalan melintasi taman pohon ek yang selalu dia lewati. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping seperti gelas yang jatuh ke lantai. Ichigo menoleh ke atas, pandangan sendunya melihat awan putih yang menghiasi langit cerah hari ini.

_**I can bear it in some way**_

_**I can stand in some way**_

_**You should be happy if you are like this**_

_**I become dull day bya day**_

Lagi-lagi di kepalanya terbesit bayangan Rukia yang sedang bersama-sama dengan dirinya. Ichigo sesekali tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu, tetapi kemudian dia berwajah sedih lagi setelah mengetahui Rukia tak ada di sampingnya.

_**Oh girl..**_

_**I cry cry**_

_**You're my all**_

_**Say goodbye**_

"Rukia.." gumamnya.

Kemudian terdengar suara gadis yang sangat familiar ditelinganya, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ichigo berbalik, matanya terbuka lebar dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu..dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang tertawa bersamanya..Rukia dan Renji????? 'Bohong!! Mereka pacaran??' pikir Ichigo.

_**If we pass by each other in the street**_

_**Act you like didn't see me**_

_**And go the way you were walking to**_

Sret..mereka berdua lewat begitu saja disamping Ichigo seolah Ichigo memang tak berada disana. Mereka berdua terus tertawa tanpa melihat Ichigo yang memandang keakraban mereka berdua dengan tatapan sedih.

_**If you keep thinking about our past memories**_

Setelah agak jauh dan Ichigo tak terlihat lagi, Rukia meneteskan air mata. Bulir-bulir air mata itu jatuh tak tertahan, dadanya terasa sakit. "Maafkan aku, Ichigo.."

__Haru Haru_Big Bang__

_**I might go look for you secretly**_

_**Always be happy with him**_

_**Even smallest regret won't be left out ever**_

_**Please live well as if I should feel jealous**_

Semenjak itu, diam-diam Ichigo membuntuti Rukia dan Renji saat mereka sedang jalan berdua. Setiap kali ia melihatnya, tak ada pikiran lain selain mereka pacaran. Keakraban mereka, kemesraan mereka, dirinya menolak untuk melihatnya.

_**You should always be like that bright sky**_

_**Like that white cloud**_

_**Yes, you should always smile like that**_

Rukia selalu tersenyum bersama Renji, sama seperti Rukia bersama dirinya. "Apa yang kurang dariku, Rukia? Apakah aku tidak cukup membahagiakanmu?"

Sudah sebulan Ichigo melakukan seperti itu, tetap saja tak ada yang terbesit pikiran lain selain itu. Hatinya pedih, sepedih mawar yang dihancurkan dengan kepalan tangan.

_**As if nothing hapenned**_

Ichigo sudah muak melihat hal itu. Sekarang dirinya benar-benar yakin bahwa Rukia memang telah melupakannya dan beralih ke Renji. Dirinya memang hanya mainan untuk Rukia. Sudah tak berarti, kenangan-kenangan itu harus dimusnahkan sebelum sakit hati menyerangnya kembali.

__Haru Haru_Big Bang__

Kondisi kanker Rukia benar-benar tak dapat dikendalikan sekarang. Rukia dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh Renji karena tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan saat Rukia sampai di depan rumahnya. Dalam ambulance, Rukia membuka sedikit matanya dan melihat Renji. Kemudian menyerahkan sesuatu ke tangan Renji dengan sekuat tenaganya.

_**I hope your heart feels relieved**_

"Ini??"

Rukia tersenyum lemah. "Berikan ini pada Ichigo."

Sampai di rumah sakit, para perawat segera membawanya ke UGD. Sedangkan Renij menunggu di depan UGD dengan perasaan khawatir. Tanpa pikir panjang, Renji menelpon Ichigo.

_**Please forget me and live on**_

_**Those tears will dry completely**_

"Halo?" suara di seberang sana terdengar tak akrab.

_**As time passed by**_

"Ichigo!! Kau harus datang ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!!"

"Kenapa aku? Bukankah harusnya kamu saja yang kesana?" Ichigo mendengus kesal.

"Aku serius, Ichigo!!! Rukia sekarang ini sedang di operasi kanker!!!!"

_**It wouldn've hurt less if we didn't meet at all**_

Lagi-lagi Ichigo terbelalak. "Kan..ker?? Kenapa dia tak memberitahukanku???"

"Itu karena Rukia mencintaimu dan dia tidak ingin kau sakit hati soal kankernya itu!!!! Makanya dia menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya padamu!!"

HP Ichigo hampir saja terjatuh dari tangannya, membiarkan Renji berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di telepon.

'Selama ini aku salah..dengan mudahnya aku mengira Rukia mencampakkanku padahal hatinya lebih terluka lagi menahan beban berat itu..dasar bodoh!!' batin Ichigo. "DASAR BODOOOOHHH!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo berteriak dan kemudian berlari ke rumah sakit yang dimaksud sambil bergumam. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Rukia!!!"

__Haru Haru_Big Bang__

2 jam berlalu..keadaan sunyi senyap..hanya bau obat yang dapat dicium Renji sementara dirinya resah dengan operasi itu dan Ichigo yang tak datang-datang juga. 'Si bodoh itu!! Apakah dia benar-benar tak datang????'

__Haru Haru_Big Bang__

Ichigo terus berlari tanpa peduli tubuhnya lelah atau tidak, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya Rukia, Rukia, dan Rukia. Sampai di depan rumah sakit, Ichigo berlari ke arah tangga dan menaikinya menuju lantai 20. Dengan nafas yang hampir tinggal setengah, sewaktu menuju lantai terakhir Ichigo berhenti sebentar, mengatur nafasnya lalu melanjutkan perjuangannya menuju UGD.

__Haru Haru_Big Bang__

Ruang UGD dibuka. Renji langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendatanginya. Tetapi sebelum sampai ke Rukia, seseorang sudah lebih dulu mendahuluinya, yaitu Ichigo.

"Rukia!!! Dokter, bagaimana Rukia???" Ichigo melihat Rukia yang terkapar tak berdaya di kasur itu.

Ukitake hanya menggeleng dengan wajah sedih.

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Kurosaki, meneteskan air mata setelah mendengar hal itu. Dia memeluk Rukia sambil mengeluarkan semua kepedihannya. Menangis dan menangis, tapi tak bisa mengembalikan Rukia yang sudah meninggal.

Renji menepuk pundak Ichigo dari belakang. Ichigo menengok dengan mata yang masih basah karena air mata. Kemudian Renji menyerahkan sebuah amplop dan sebuah cincin.

Ichigo ingat dengan cincin itu. Cincin yang pernah dia berikan padanya.....

_**Hope you will bury our promise of being**_

_**Together forever baby**_

__Haru Haru_Big Bang__

**FLASHBACK  
**  
_"Oh, Rukia!! Maaf lama!!"_

_Gadis mungil itu menengok. Kemudian memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. "Uuh..kamu lama sekali sih? Aku sudah menunggu selama 30 menit di taman ini!!"_

_"Haha, maaf." Ichigo mengacak-acak rambut Rukia._

_"Ah..sudahlah..sebenarnya apa yang mau kamu berikan? Cepatlah, aku masih ada urusan.." Rukia melirik ke jam tangannya._

_"Kenapa kau terburu-buru sih?" tanya Ichigo menggoda Rukia._

_"Sudah kubilang, setelah ini aku ada janji dengan dokter." katanya._

_"Kau sakit?" tanya Ichigo khawatir._

_"Hanya sakit flu ringan saja." Rukia tersenyum._

_"Oh, baguslah." Ichigo merogoh kantung bajunya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah. Kemudian membuka kotak itu di depan matanya._

_"Cin..cin..?" kata Rukia tak percaya._

_"Ya."_

_"Tapi.."_

_Ichigo memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Rukia dan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu dijawab sekarang. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu." Ichigo tersenyum._

_Wajah Rukia bersemu merah._

_"Aishiteru, Rukia." bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia. Kemudian Ichigo memeluk Rukia erat dan Rukia pun balas memeluk._

**FLASHBACK END**

__Haru Haru_Big Bang__

_**Oh girl..**_

_**I cry cry**_

Ichigo melihat cincin penuh kenangan itu beserta dengan sebuah surat di tangannya. Ichigo membuka surat itu. Beberapa lamanya setelah dia membacanya, dia terkejut, kemudian meneteskan air mata satu persatu sampai akhirnya tak bisa dihitung lagi.

__Haru Haru_Big Bang__

_**You're my all**_

_**Say goodbye bye**_

Ichigo berdiri di depan pemakaman Rukia. Surat dan cincin yang diberikan Renji untuknya dari Rukia, benar-benar membuatnya hampir kehilangan semangat hidup.

_**Oh my love**_

_**Don't lie lie**_

Beginilah isi suratnya:

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Jika kau sudah membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah hilang dari dunia ini. Ke tempat dimana aku tak bisa meraihmu..aku minta maaf atas semua kata-kata kejam yang pernah kukatakan padamu. Aku..aku lebih memilih kau membenciku daripada menanggung sakit hati ketika bersamaku..Dan..tentang cincin yang kau berikan padaku..Aku tak bisa menerimanya, maaf! Tapi ketahuilah bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. 6 tahun bersamamu adalah waktu yang paling berharga untukku. Terima kasih. Walaupun kita terpisah, aku percaya kita akan bertemu lagi..suatu hari nanti. Dan sampai hari itu datang..aku akan menunggu..hari demi hari.._

_From: Rukia_

_**You're my heart**_

_**Say goodbye**_

Ichigo hanya bisa menangis di depan makam Rukia sambil terus mengatakan, "Kenapa?? Kenapa kau mengambil resiko itu, Rukia??"

_The End_

* * *

Akhirnya!!! XDDD

Gimana fic ini??

Baru pertama kali bikin song fict kaya gini..jadi kayanya gaje..hehe~

Kalo ada kesalahan dalam menaruh lirik lagunya mohon dimaafkan..hehehe..^^

Okey deh, Review please?? ^^

Salam, Rukia-Agehanami021093


End file.
